The Greatest Reward
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Chiba II, Crown Princess to Crystal Tokyo. This child would grow up under the weight of all those names. But for now, she was just Rini. Plain, ordinary Rini.


The Greatest Reward

So suddenly, so strange Life wakes you up, things change I've done my best, I've served my call I thought I had it all

So suddenly, so strong My prejudice was gone You needed me, I found my place I'm different now, these days

Now the greatest reward Is the light in your eyes The sound of your voice And the touch of your hand You made me who I am

You trusted me to grow I gave my heart to show There's nothing else I cherish more I stand by you for sure

Now the greatest reward Is the love that I can give I'm here for you now For as long as I live You made me who I am

So suddenly, it's clear to me Things change Our future lies in here and now We made it through somehow

Now the greatest reward Is the love that I can give I'm here for you now For as long as I live You made me who I am

You made me who I am

Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Chiba II, Crown Princess to Crystal Tokyo. That was her official title, and she would hear it announced at every royal function, every introduction. Daughter to King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. Heir to the throne and ruler of the entire universe. Sailor Chibi Moon, daughter to Sailor Moon.

This child would grow up under the weight of all those names. She would be forced to live a life and destiny in which she had choice. Just as her grandmother had done with her own mother, Serenity would teach Rini the importance of duty, that duty would always come first. It would be her duty to protect the world from evil, her duty to govern her people to the best of her ability; it would be her duty to put aside personal feelings and do what was right, her duty to always put duty above all things.

But for now, she was just Rini. Plain, ordinary Rini.

Serenity smiled at the pink haired infant cradled in her arms. So much life, so much potential, in such a small creature. She could barely believe that this tiny baby was the brat she'd hated when she was a teenager. She'd come a long way since then. But then, Serenity thought with a chuckle, coming a long way when you're almost 3000 years old wasn't saying much. However, Serenity could not deny all she'd done and achieved in her lifetime. Which was why it had taken so long for Serenity and Endymion to start their family. There simply hadn't been time and, knowing they would live as long as they had, had just decided to wait. For Serenity, it had been worth it.

For so long, Serenity alone bore the weight of so many names and titles and so much responsibility that when she found out she was pregnant, Serenity knew it would be okay if she allowed herself a long break. Once her last great goal was achieved, she made an announcement to her closest friends and co-workers, then a formal speech to the world. When her subjects responded positively, she began the process of slowing down. It was only fitting that she give up rule to her husband after all these years. Her duty now was to her daughter.

Serenity stroked Rini's tiny hand gently, unable to risk the temptation. She shifted the infant gently and lightly kissed her baby's cheek as her husband slipped silently behind her. Moonlight streamed in from the large balcony window and gave her peace.

Endymion slipped his arms around Serenity's slim waist, and sighed as he put his chin on her shoulder. He moved to speak but she hushed him before he could say anything.

"I just got her asleep," Serenity whispered.

Endymion nodded. "Come to bed, love."

"You go on; I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to hold her a little bit longer."

Endymion met her eyes. "Something on your mind, Usa?"

Serenity sighed lightly. "I've been thinking.. Endymion, for the rest of her life, Rini is going to live the life we chose for her. She'll grow up and never know anything else. Is that really what we want for our daughter?"

"I've thought about that myself," Endymion replied understandingly, " and I realized how well adjusted she seemed when she came to us in the past. How intelligent she was, how astute. Our daughter was born for this life. Not because it's a life we chose for her but because it's who she is. If she ever chooses not to become Queen, it will be her right and we will support her as we always will have done. Come to bed, love. Everything will be alright."

Serenity smiled and nodded, knowing that her husband had spoken the truth. She had worked so hard, and she knew that the greatest reward will be to watch her beautiful child grow, knowing that everything would be alright. She moved to the crib and gently placed Rini inside.

"Goodnight, Princess Serenity.."

Fin 


End file.
